Alpha Teens On Machines Season 3 Episode 7 Magness's Magnetic Scam
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Lioness finds out Magness is holding the world hostage with her magnetic powers and will stop at nothing to stop her arch-foe. Rated T to be safe. LionessxAxel


Alpha Teens On Machines Season 3 Episode 7 Magness s Magnetic Scam

"Red Alert Magness is gaining control of all the radios and TVs in Landmark City." Said Garrett.

"People of Landmark City I have a meteorite coming in range of my magnetic powers you have 24 hours to give me control of Landmark City or I will not only crash the meteorite on to Landmark City but also used my magnetic powers to destroy everything all over the world!" screeched Magness mad-like.

"She's gone crazy power-hungry." Cried Lioness.

"Well blame Axel he was the one who flirted with her not me." Said Hawk then Lioness threw a lump of coal at him.

"Shut up Hawk Axel wasn't too know." Said Lioness.

"No but you were the one who was jealous when she and Madison flirted with him." Argued Hawk.

"HAWK I ADMIT I WAS JEALOUS BUT AXEL DOES HAVE FEELINGS FOR ME IN JUST KNOW IT!" yelled Lioness angrily then she got up. "I'M GOING TO STOP MAGNESS!"

"Like you could stop her you have had many fights with her and you have always lost." Boasted Hawk.

"Hawk let Lioness have a try she might win this time I'm going to Cedar Lake to tell Madison that our old crush is over." Said Axel.

"Ok Axel and tell her to be careful since Magness may take control of Cedar Lake's power too." Warned Garrett and Axel nodded.

Soon Lioness began searching for Magness seeing that the sky was turning purple.

"I hate that colour." Groaned Lioness crossly.

"I never cared much for green either." Cackled Magness from a Jumbotron. "Come to lose against me again?"

Lioness growled angrier and crunched up her fists.

At the Alpha Teens Base Hawk was laughing that Lioness was getting even more angry over Magness.

"I knew she was so obsessed with Axel I really should be leader." He chortled.

Then Rachel appeared.

"Hawk get over yourself Axel is leader because he isn't obsessed with fame." She said.

"That's true." Said Shark. "We'll let Lioness do her battle against Magness alone."

"Did she want this?" asked Rachel.

"Yes she wants Magness to know Axel is hers alone." Explained Shark.

"Lioness hates Magness because she once flirted with Axel." Explained King.

"Cousin Lioness jealous?" asked a voice it was Eliza.

"Yeah." Said Garrett. "She also doesn't like Axel being with a girl named Madison."

"She won't need to worry about that anymore." Said a second voice it was Madison. "Axel told me he has a soft spot for Lioness which I guessed when we last met."

"Where's Lioness?" asked Axel.

"She's gone after Magness." Said King.

"I got to help her." Cried Axel.

"She wants to defect Magness by herself." Said King.

Then everyone saw dangerous purple lightning.

"Good." Cackled Magness. "NOW THE METEORITE IS IN RANGE AND SINCE NO ONE HAS SURRENDERED I WILL BRING DOWN THIS METEORITE NEVER MIND I WAS GOING TO DO IT IF THEY DID SURRENDER ANYWAY!"

"YOU TWO-FACED MADWOMAN!" yelled Lioness as she found Magness.

"DON'T CALL MAGNESS THAT GIRLLY!" yelled D-Zel.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME GIRLLY!" yelled Lioness as she kicked D-Zel in the nuts.

"OUCH!" cried D-Zel.

"MY TURN!" yelled Spydah as he tried to attack with his metal arms but Lioness threw him into D-Zel.

"IT IS ABOUT LIONESS WE FINALLY FINISHED THIS!" yelled Magness as she Lioness got into fight positions.

"Magness before you ask if I have any last words I challenge you to a duel without powers!" called Lioness.

"Nice try Lioness." Cackled Magness. "You serious?"

"What's the matter Samantha afraid you can't take care of me in a fair fight?" asked Lioness.

"Yeah." Called Axel.

"Go for it Lioness." Called Madison.

"If that's what you want fine I'll fight you in unarm combat." Replied Magness and they both duelled in a fist fight with Lioness injuring Magness's arm.

"The match is over Lioness is the victor." Said Madison.

"It's not over yet!" yelled Magness showing that she had the piece of the meteorite Paine used a year ago.

"YOU MIGHT THINK YOU WOULD WIN BUT I WILL STOP YOU!" yelled Lioness and she destroyed the meteorite making strong smoke all around Lioness and Magness.

"LIONESS NO!" cried Axel.

"It's too late Axel she's gone." Said King.

"Oh no." said Axel wiping a tear from his eye. "This is worse than my Dad going missing."

Then Lioness came out of the smoke with Magness in her hands.

"Miss me?" asked Lioness then Magness stabbed Lioness in the arm.

"It's not over admit I say-ouch!" cried Magness as Lioness knocked her out.

"It's over." Said Lioness then she pasted out and Axel ran to her and hugged her.

When Lioness woke Axel picked her.

"Lioness I was worried." He said. "How did you survive?"

"Simple when the meteorite exploded I ducked pulling Magness down in me I didn't expect her to stab me in the arm." Replied Lioness.

"Some gold cuffs for Magness." Said King.

Soon King had put the cuffs on to Magness, D-Zel and Spydah.

"WHAT NO!" yelled Magness angrily.

"Lioness: 1 Magness: 0. Fair fight that is." Smiled Lioness as her arm was bandaged up.

"Lioness I admit Axel is yours." Said Madison. "Truce?"

"Truce." Smiled Lioness.

Soon they were at the Alpha Teens's base.

"Magness still my arch-foe, Python second." Lioness told Axel. "And Axel I say we wait until the Serpent's Tail is gone and you have your dad back before we think about you know if that's ok with you. Ok?"

"Ok." Smiled Axel.

"That's good to hear." Smiled King. "So you two know me and Garrett are going to try and make a cell which is magnet proof so Magness can't ever escape."

"Cool King for now let's make sure she doesn't escape from Talon Prison." Said Lioness.

"Agreed." Said Axel. "And also Lioness you and me are stronger fighter together."

"You're sweet." Smiled Lioness happily as she rested her arm and smiled at Axel.

Iris Out


End file.
